Sonic Underground (band)
*Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog |nicknames = The Royal Hedgehogs |alignment = Good |status = Active |headquarters = *Safehouse in Robotropolis *Camper Van |equipment/weapons = Medallions |allies = *Freedom Fighters *Queen Aleena Hedgehog *Oracle of Delphius *Knuckles the Echidna |enemies = *Doctor Robotnik *Sleet *Dingo }} The Sonic UndergroundSonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Sonic Underground" are the main protagonists of Sonic Underground. They are an underground resistance movement and band who leads the Resistance against Dr. Robotnik and his tyrannical rule over Mobius. Born as triplets to Queen Aleena Hedgehog, the Sonic Underground are the true heirs to the throne of Mobius. Each member also wields a medallion which doubles as a music instrument and a weapon. History TV series Not long after the birth of Queen Aleena Hedgehog's children Sonic, Manic and Sonia, Dr. Robotnik dethroned the royal hedgehog family and conquering most of Mobius. However, the Oracle of Delphius fortold that Aleena and her children, as the Sonic Underground, would one day form the Council of Four and overthrow Robotnik. But for the prophecy to come to pass, Aleena had to abandon her children. Years later, Sonic Underground was formed when the siblings were reunited and set on their quest by the Oracle of Delphius. After getting to know each other and mastering their skills, the group set out to find their mother and bring an end to the Robotnik Empire. At the same time, the group would constantly be trailed by Robotnik's top bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo. According to the Oracle of Delphius and other prophecies, the Sonic Underground will eventually find their mother and defeat Robotnik once and for all. Archie Comics .]] When Queen Aleena Hedgehog's children Sonic, Manic and Sonia were still very young, Aleena was contacted by the Oracle of Delphius who warned her of Dr. Robotnik's rise to power, but also how she and her children, as the Sonic Underground, would one day assemble as the Council of Four and bring justice back to Mobius. Aleena hid her children away and went into hiding when Robotnik attacked. Years later, the children were reunited and set out on their quest by Oracle of Delphius, working together as the Sonic Underground movement. While searching for their mother, Sonic Underground would constantly be trailed by Robotnik's top bounty hunters, Sleet and Dingo. In addition, the Sonic Underground would also play free charity concerts to raise the oppressed people of the world and rally them against Dr. Robotnik.''Sonic Super Special'' #10, "Zone Wars: A Tale of Two Hedgehogs" When Sonic Prime came to their Zone, the Sonic Underground teamed up with him and Zonic the Zone Cop to stop Dr. Robotnik, who had used Evil Sonic to rebuild the Giant Borg suit. Trivia *Since the series discontinued, it is unconcluded if the Sonic Underground found their mother or if the prophecy came to be. *Each episode of Sonic Underground had the band sing at least one song (which last roughly over a minute). The songs are either performed by themselves or, on one occasion, with a guest singer. Gallery SonicUndergroundprototype.jpg|Original concept art File:Sonic 181.png|Sonic the Hedgehog File:Sonia 1.png|Sonia the Hedgehog File:Manic 2.png|Manic the Hedgehog References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animated musical groups Category:Fictional musical groups